


9,941 Degrees Fahrenheit

by LectersDaughter, sorta_sirius_black



Series: Canis Majoris [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Nigel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Autism, Bottom Adam, Breeding, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Health Issues, Omega Adam, Omega Verse, Rutting, Spacedogs, Top Nigel, presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LectersDaughter/pseuds/LectersDaughter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorta_sirius_black/pseuds/sorta_sirius_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>All he knew was the biological need to be taken and bred by an alpha, by Nigel, and that he was afraid. </i>
</p><p>  <i>“Nigel… Nigel, I… I'm… Nigel, I think I presented.” Adam whispered shakily, grabbing tight to Nigel’s hand. </i></p><p>  <i>If Nigel thought he was shocked before, he was terribly mistaken. His heart all but stopped altogether when those few words slipped from his angel’s lips. </i></p><p>  <i>He inhaled deeply, scenting the air for that unmistakable smell. He sat up abruptly when he found it, the scent of an omega. <i>His</i> omega. </i></p><p>  <i>And his omega was in heat.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	9,941 Degrees Fahrenheit

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to @hannilecter (willgrahamsmurderhusband) for helping us beta it!

Adam’s hands were trembling as they walked through the crowd. Loud music, flashing lights, far too many people. Girls were dancing on poles and there were men twice their age hooting and shouting at them, crude, obscene things. Adam’s hands grabbed at Nigel’s, warm and familiar, calloused and scarred, strong and protective, just _Nigel._ His touch had always been enough to calm him down, even if just a little bit. 

They needed to finish up this deal. He had followed Nigel inside, despite the Romanian alpha telling him that he could wait outside of the club. He would much rather be with Nigel than alone, outside in the cold streets of New York City. Besides, he had been mugged on more than one occasion. People could tell he was unpresented. Could smell it on him. Or maybe it was the lack of a scent that gave it away. Adam’s father had always told him that people feared what they didn't understand. From his Aspergers to being late presenting… His father assured him that people treated him differently because they were ignorant. Because they didn't understand him. But Nigel… Nigel understood. And Nigel made certain that no one ever touched him for it. 

Nigel tapped his foot anxiously as he waited for the club owner to return from the back room to close the deal. He knew that Adam hated large, overstimulating places, and couldn’t bear the thought of his darling panicking or hurting. He was about to yell out once more when the sleazy glutton returned. He noticed as the minutes flew by that he was growing more agitated than normal. He was all but baring his teeth to the man in front of him.

He slid in front of Adam, interlocking their fingers before cursing at the fact that his darling was shaking and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it at the moment. This all made him stand up just a little bit straighter, chest drawing outwards in a blatant gesture of dominance. Both his confusion and ire grew by the second, gnawing relentlessly just below the surface of his skin. This definitely wasn’t normal. Although Nigel was a man who varied in degrees of emotional intensity, he always wore a stern, almost detached expression when needed. Now, right smack in the middle of an important deal, Nigel couldn’t maintain a poker-face for the life of him.

Adam had trouble telling what emotions people were feeling, but it didn't take a lot to realize that there was something wrong with Nigel. He was wearing an irritated scowl and tapping his left foot at an almost alarming speed. This wasn't normal for Nigel. Adam had grown so used to Nigel, had memorized his mannerisms and the way that he acted and the way that he held himself. In the 7 months that they had been together, Nigel had become like another part of Adam, like a lung or an eye or a kidney, the other half of him. And he could tell when something really wasn't right. 

Nigel never acted like this, all agitated and scowling and too angry to hide it, unless… 

Adam inhaled sharply. Oh, how could they both be so ignorant? It was around the right time, and Nigel had been saying _‘fuck’_ twice as often for the last week or so… 

“Nigel, I think we need to go.” Adam whispered urgently, tugging at his arm. 

Nigel was listening to the boss and his subordinate speak about him and their pending deal in Russian. He chuckled inwardly as their automatic assumption that he didn’t speak the language; people can be so ignorant. 

He was about to call them out in their mother tongue when he heard Adam’s voice behind him.

“What's wrong, baby?” He asked, turning to face the brunet yanking at his arm.

He heard the bigwig slur out a few more words in their native tongue and the automatic laugh of his underling and Nigel had to take a few moments to keep himself from getting violent. He instead turned his attention to his angel, all the while keeping his ears open in case one of the Russians decided to pull a fast one.

Adam didn't say anything, didn't even bother trying to explain his actions. He rarely did unless he was asked. Instead, he reached out and pressed a hand against Nigel’s forehead, pushing his hair out of the way and pressing against the skin, hand cupping over the scar that resided there. His skin was warm, warmer than it ought to be. 

“Slight fever.” Adam muttered to himself before letting his hand drop to the side of his neck, just over his tattoo, pressing two fingers against his carotid artery. “Accelerated heart rate…” He dropped one hand down to his chest, grazing over the soft blue material, before pinching down slightly. “Nipples erect…” Nigel swore quietly but didn't pull away, brows furrowed. Adam let his hand drop below Nigel’s waist, palming at the slight bulge in his jeans. Nigel lurched, eyes going wide, subconsciously rocking into Adam’s touch rather than pulling away. “Penis is roughly… 60% erect.” 

Nigel just stared, expression going between confused and shocked and slightly turned on, though Adam couldn't quite identify any of them. He pulled back, eyes darting up and down the alpha’s body. Adam wrung his hands, opening his mouth over and over again but unable to get anything out for a moment before finally gathering the words to speak. 

“The timing is right, and the symptoms match… I think… I think that you're going into your rut, Nigel.” 

Nigel couldn’t think, his mind reeling from the recognition of what was actually going on. 

“Fuck.” He ran a shaking hand through his ashen-blond strands, his head was brimming with a mantra of _needfuckadam._ How could he be so stupid?

Taking one last deep breath, Nigel turned back around to face the capo. 

“я очень сожалею, но мне кажется, что у меня есть более насущные вопросы, озаботиться.” He explained, letting them know of their need to depart with as little detail as possible.

And with that, he quickly adjusted his grip on Adam’s hand and the pair left the club without a trace.

Their hotel was, thankfully, just down the block from the nightclub; Nigel took a brief second to thank whatever deity out there for that fact.

“Adam, darling,” He tried to seem unperturbed as they made their way down the busy street. “Are you alright? Do you need anything, angel?” He asked, thumbing the pale skin of his lover’s hand.

“I'm fine. I'm not the one who’s going into a rut.” Adam replied, hurrying through the busy street, the flood of people roaming the streets of New York. He knew that he needed to be okay for Nigel, couldn't let himself shatter and break just yet. He needed to be okay. Nigel always did the same for him. 

Adam tried his best to take care of Nigel when he went into his ruts. They had been together through six, now almost seven, of his ruts together. Adam never touched Nigel during these. Never made contact. It was Nigel’s idea. When they first started dating, before his first rut, when he was sober-minded and without all the hormones clouding up his mind, Nigel made him promise that he wouldn't get too close. Being unpresented, Adam wasn't exactly having a lot of sex, and Nigel expressed a certain amount of paranoia, always in fear of hurting him. 

They didn't have sex. Adam loved Nigel, but he knew it was only a matter of time before Nigel decided to settle down, find a pretty omega girl who would have his pups, as many as he wanted. Kids that would be healthy and smart and witty and loyal like their father, not broken and naive and autistic and _dumb, dumb, dumb_ like Adam. Adam couldn't even give him kids in the first place. Adam was just a distraction for Nigel. He was sure of it. 

“Are you okay? It won't be long until your mind becomes too clouded by hormones to think about anything but breeding… Are you alright?” 

Nigel took another deep breath, squeezing Adam’s hand a bit tighter.

“I-I’m fine for now.” He gave the younger man a small grin, trying to reassure him. He wasn’t lying, he was getting through it, though it took every cell in his body not to succumb to his instincts. 

He wanted Adam more than he had wanted anything in his life. His body hummed and strained with the urge to have his Adam, but he was still lucid enough to make the right decision. Nigel wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he hurt his angel.

When they neared the steps of the hotel, Nigel spoke again.

“Darling, you know how much you fucking mean to me, so you know that you can't get too fuckin close to me when I'm taken over by this.” His voice was almost pleading, needing to know that his Adam would be safe. “Just please be safe, angel.”

“I know, Nigel. I'll be okay.” Adam reassured, not wanting Nigel to be worried. The next few days were going to be hard on both of them. Ruts were always difficult. Adam didn't have anyone to hold onto when he needed it, Nigel was almost unrecognizable from his usual self, he couldn't talk and couldn't listen… All that there was for Adam to do was watch a sweaty, panting Nigel grind into the bed, in his hand, do whatever he could to get off. Adam couldn't touch or do anything to help. It was just watching and waiting for it to be over. 

Someday, Nigel would find a pretty omega with whom he would be able to mate, be able to pin down and have sex with until his heart was content, until he'd had his fill. Someday there would be a pretty omega in his bed instead of the awkward unpresented with Asperger's syndrome sitting in the corner. Someday, he would have a mate, giving him children, happy and healthy and unbroken, not like Adam. That day would come someday. But until then…

They hurried through the hotel lobby and through the hall, shoving past the residents that loitered in the lobby. Adam could feel Nigel slipping away from him already, into the mindless need. He grabbed for the key card in his back pocket, swiping it quickly, jiggling the handle, pushing it open quickly, pulling Nigel into the hotel room behind him before slamming it shut and locking the door.

Nigel didn't hesitate to pull off his shirt, tearing it off, a couple of the buttons flying off with it. His skin was hot and slick with sweat, toned arms and back red from the fevered need. He flung himself onto the bed in the center of the room, burying his face into the pillow, hips making short, involuntary movements, pushing into the bed. Adam felt something of a longing bubble inside of him, a longing for touch, a longing for contact, a longing for _Nigel._

Adam took a seat on the chair in the corner of the room. Soon enough, the bed wouldn't be enough for him. He'd flip onto his back, kick off his jeans, and use his hands. Then eventually, he would have an orgasm, and his mind would clear back up, if only for a little while. And then the cycle would start again. Until then, he just watched. 

Nigel could rarely respond during these, and they were usually unintelligible grunts and groans when he could reply. But, as Adam sat and watched his hips thrusting into the bed, he felt an overwhelming curiosity. He wanted to know. Needed to know. It was a question he'd had since he was a teenager, since he realized that he was presenting later than everyone else that he knew. Since he realized that he might not ever present. 

“What does it… Feel like?” Adam inquired softly. 

Nigel’s hips stopped momentarily before he flipped over onto his back.

“It-It’s like an ache, but an ache that fills your whole fuckin body and makes it impossible to fuckin think clearly.” His voice was shattered, hoarse and rough and desperate.

He felt another wave of pure, animalistic need pound beneath his skin, causing him to growl and press the heel of his palm into his aching crotch in attempt to appease the craving for friction.

“It's like a...a migraine- a fuckin migraine that's not just in your head, but everywhere.” He was proud of his ability to form an adequate response.

He stole a glance at his boy, his Adam, and wished for nothing more than to kiss his boy, than to hold him, than to keep him safe from any and every threat that this fickle world could throw at them. 

He never wished that his darling angel was anything other than he was. If anything, Nigel wished he were a beta, then he and his Adam wouldn’t have to go through times like these.

He loves his Adam, more than anything in the entire goddamn world. They had never spoken of a serious relationship between them, in fact, they had barely ever spoken of the dynamics of their relationship at all. But, damn, did Nigel love his boy with every fiber of his being, and he couldn’t bear the thought of being apart from him.

His instincts were pleading for the man, begging for something, anything. His core nature as an alpha was nearly screaming at him to pull the other into him. Ruts were always a battle between lucidity and carnality. Nigel knew that he was fighting a losing battle, and the rut was conquering his mind bit-by-bit.

“Adam...” The name slipped from his lips, unable to keep his longing inside.

“Nigel.” Adam replied, whispering his name almost reverently. Something in the way that Nigel said his name, moaning and desperate, mind clouded to think anything but. It made his stomach flip, something stirring within him that perhaps hadn't been awakened before. Nigel, hand palming through his jeans, desperate for some sort of relief from the primal need. Nigel, sweat pouring from his skin, dripping from the silvery strands of hair. Nigel, chest heaving and hands shaking and every inch of him trembling. Nigel, moaning and crying out from something between absolute pain and absolute pleasure. Nigel, moaning out Adam’s name…

_Nigel._

He knew it was unlikely that he would ever present. The age range was 11-21, and Adam was already pushing 29. But if he ever did, he hoped that he would present as an omega. He hoped that he would’ve been a suitable mate for Nigel, for his Nigel. Nigel was an alpha and deserved an omega, deserved a family, deserved the traditional, happy family picture that Adam had imagined having one day… Or rather, perhaps the image had been forced into his head by the mainstream idea of what every person should have. Whether it was a genuine longing or something ingrained by what he was _supposed_ to feel, he tried not to entertain the thought much. It always left him with a hollow ache in his chest. 

The idea of mating with Nigel, going into heat while Nigel went into his rut, curing the pain that Nigel had described. The idea of being filled to the brim with _Nigel._ The idea of belonging to Nigel, and Nigel belonging to him… He wanted it, but every time he thought about it, he knew that it could never happen. It just led to more pain. So normally he just pushed it away.

But…

“Say it again… My name.” Adam whispered, practically begging as he scooted forward on his chair. 

Nigel’s eyes snapped open, almost falling off the bed from shock and arousal. He had never felt more turned on in his entire life than when his darling boy said his name in such a sultry tone of voice. Adam had never sounded so alluring, so bewitching, and Nigel had to take a long moment to restrain himself. Now more than ever did Nigel want the curly-haired man in his arms.

“Adam, baby…” His words faded into a low growl. 

He looked over at his boy, wanting him all the more now that Adam was behaving in such a manner. Nigel clenched his fists, focusing every single cell in him on not pressing his angel onto the nearest flat surface.

Pressing his hand harder into his aching crotch, Nigel threw caution to the wind and spoke once again.

“Baby- oh god, _Adam._ ” He held a hand out towards the man.

Adam knew that he wasn't supposed to touch Nigel during his ruts. He knew that he could get hurt, that Nigel not be able to control himself, might take him and pin him down and take what he needed from him. He knew that Nigel would be guilt-ridden for years if he ever hurt him. 

He didn't care. 

Throwing caution to the wind, he reached out, fingertips grazing against Nigel’s. Sparks of electricity, like fire burning between them. He needed him, needed more of him, needed Nigel in the same way that Nigel needed him. Needed him. Needed his arms around him, lips pressed against him…

There was so much that he wanted, so much that he wished. But right then, he just wished that he could have Nigel. Every inch of him. He wished that they could have sex. Adam never thought much about having sex, never really wanting it. Being unpresented was like, at least sexually, being pre-pubescent. Before all of the hormones kicked in, hormones that made teenage boys look at another person and want nothing but sex. Adam had never had that. But right then, it was the one thing that he wanted more than anything.

Then he felt it. 

Hot and wet and leaking. His breathing became faster, shakier. His heart began to pound in his chest, to a point where he could hear it in his ears. His mouth went dry and every inch of him started shaking at the sensation. It was unlike anything he'd felt before. Warm and wet between his thighs, his slick soaking through his pants, onto the chair below him. The sensation throbbed through him, aching and burning, like a migraine. _Too much._

He couldn't think. He tried to put it together. Nigel’s touch, Nigel’s rut, had sent him into heat. Adam had presented for the first time at Nigel’s touch. And he'd presented as an omega. Nigel’s omega, if he would have him. He tried so hard to put it together, but through the pounding in his head and the shaking of his limbs and the slick between his legs and his primal need to have _something_ inside of him, he couldn't. Couldn't think. Couldn't focus. Couldn't breathe. 

It was terrifying. 

New sensations always were, but ones he hadn't expected, ones that he hadn't planned for… Adam’s chest heaved for reasons other than the stabbing need, the unbearable arousal. He was panicking, so terrified. 

It _hurt._ Hurt more than what he could describe. It felt like an overwhelming need, a need for something to be between his legs, a need for _Nigel._ A biological need to have sex, to mate, to breed and procreate. He knew sober-mindedly that it was a bad idea, that he shouldn't procreate. Autism could be genetic, and Nigel deserved better than kids with autism, kids like him… 

He knew people with Aspergers and autism could grow up to be wonderful and brilliant and they could change the world… But there was so much pain and frustration that came with it… He couldn't possibly do that to Nigel. And then there was the issue with the fact that he was a virgin, having never has sex before, let alone rough, in heat sex. But right then, none of those fears even occurred. All he knew was the biological need to be taken and bred by an alpha, by Nigel, and that he was afraid. 

“Nigel… Nigel, I… I'm… Nigel, I think I presented.” Adam whispered shakily, grabbing tight to Nigel’s hand. 

If Nigel thought he was shocked before, he was terribly mistaken. His heart all but stopped altogether when those few words slipped from his angel’s lips. 

He inhaled deeply, scenting the air for that unmistakable smell. He sat up abruptly when he found it, the scent of an omega. _His_ omega. 

And his omega was in _heat._

It only took one look at the man to see that Adam was clearly in distress. A lesser man would’ve mounted the omega by now, but Nigel was no lesser man. He pivoted on the bed so he could fully face his angel. His whole body screamed a relentless maxim of _fuckmatebreedadam._ Summoning all of the strength and willpower he possessed, Nigel focused his energy on making sure his omega was okay.

 _His omega._ He was never going to get tired of that.

“Darling, are you alright?” He asked in the softest, steadiest voice he could manage.

His boy was a work of art. A thin layer of sweat covering his porcelain skin, his lips parted and raw-bitten, his pupils blown wide. 

Nigel was surprised he didn’t come in his pants like a teenager right then and there.

He ran a trembling hand through the boy’s curls. “What do you need, angel?”

Adam wasn't quite sure what to do with his hands. Part of him wanted to reach down into his now-soaked pants and insert a finger, then two, then three, until he was full, until this primal need was satisfied. Another part of him wanted to reach out and hold onto Nigel, hold him close and tight, never let him go. Another part of him wanted to flap his hands until he calmed down, until he could breathe again. Instead of doing any of them, he crossed his arms across his chest, just like Harlan had taught him. It eased the shaking, but he was still afraid. That was all he knew. He was in heat, and he was afraid. 

Not to mention that it hurt. Throbbing, pulsing, blood pounding in his ears… 

“I'm afraid. I'm afraid and I don't like the way this feels and it's too much and it's hurting my ears and I… I can't… I can't focus and all I can think about is how much I need you and… _Nigel, please._ ” He rambled, barely able to form coherent thoughts. 

Adam trembled, every inch of his body shaking and shivering, sweating and aching. He needed Nigel, needed his alpha inside of him. _His alpha._ Nigel no longer belonged to some future dream girl, an omega like the girls that Nigel sometimes liked to watch in porn, with large breasts and long hair. Nigel no longer belonged to anyone else but him. And all that he could think was how desperately he needed it. How desperately he needed him. Needed to consummate the union, needed Nigel… 

“I need _you,_ Nigel.” He begged, hugging his own chest tightly, trying to calm down enough to think straight. 

This time Nigel couldn’t suppress the growl that rumbled through his chest. He had thought of this so many times, having every single inch of his angel so close and all for himself. He had fantasized of pounding his boy into any and every flat surface within reach, and now, it might just happen. 

But still, his first priority was making sure his angel was safe and sound. For the majority of his life, Nigel saw himself as a bad man, apathetic towards everything and everyone except himself. But then Adam came along and made him rethink himself, made him want to be a better man, a good man. And a good alpha always looked out for their omega.

He held his arms out for the other man as he spoke. “Are you sure, baby? I don’t want us to do anything that you’ll regret.” 

He cursed inwardly at how broken he sounded. The man who could make people cower with a single look was ripped to shreds, leaving a desperate, bewildered man in his place. 

Every single muscle in his body was pulled taut with the almost superhuman effort to quell the primal urges that all but tore him up inside. He felt like he was being ripped into two pieces. One side relentless in its attempts to goad him into pressing his omega into the bed and working through his rut. The other side melting to the feet of his angel, wanting nothing more than to care and love and protect until his last dying breath. Though Nigel was all but lost in the throes of his rut, he still had his morals and his undying love for Adam fucking Raki.

“I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do. You can take what you need from me; I am happy to give you whatever you fucking desire, angel.”

It took all of Adam’s strength to stand, to join his lover on the edge of the bed. Adam sank into Nigel’s arms, the arms he held open for him. He curled in tightly on himself, doubling over, letting out a low, shaky moan as more slick pulsed out of him, scent heavy in the air. Shuddering, he pulled in closer to Nigel, wrapping his legs around him. Four layers of clothes between them. Nigel’s erection evident against him as he sat there, subconsciously letting off small, stuttery thrusts against him. 

He wanted Nigel. Wanted Nigel more than anything. Wanted Nigel to bury himself inside of him, wanted his alpha to press up into him, wanted to feel every single inch of him… He just wanted _Nigel._

He leaned against Nigel’s shoulder, pressing his forehead in the crook of his neck, breathing him in, rocking against him. He needed it so badly. He needed Nigel’s cock, needed his knot. Wanted to stay hooked to him, wanted to be with Nigel for the rest of his life. He wished the world’s population could be composed of Nigel and Adam and no one else. 

“I’ve… I've never had sex before, Nigel… I'm a virgin and I don't know what it feels like and I've never felt like this and it's scary... But… But I want you. Every inch of you. I want you to be inside of me, need you inside of me, and… _Nigel._ ” He rambled, trembling beneath his touch. 

He could feel Nigel thrust up against him, a biological impulse, a need. Nigel needed Adam just as much as Adam needed him. 

“I… I want you inside of me… And I want you to knot me… And I… I want…” He was blinded by hormones and nerves and fear, but he said it. “I want you to breed me, Nigel… I want you be yours. I need to be yours, Nigel.” He whimpered. 

Nigel was so aroused he felt as he was about to explode. Instead, he let out an inhuman growl, grinding his hips up against his omega.

“Fuck- _Adam..._ God, you have no idea how long I've wanted this.”

He tightened his hold around his boy, nipping and suckling at his neck as he ground up into the wet heat above him.

He took another deep sniff of Adam’s scent, only then letting the full weight of the other’s words hit him. With a guttural growl, the alpha flipped them over to better grind down onto his boy.

“Mine… My omega. Gonna fill you up… Make you fuckin scream… Stuff you full of my pups.” He was almost satisfied with just gyrating and necking until they climaxed. But as incredible as this felt, he knew being buried deep in his boy would feel so much better.

“C’mon darlin, help me get your fuckin trousers off.” He said as he fumbled with the other’s belt. Just the thought of being balls deep in his angel was enough to make him feel like he was going completely mad, he was almost scared that the actual thing would be the death of him. But if that did happen to be his demise, it would've be completely and entirely worth it.

Adam, just as desperate as Nigel, hurriedly struggled to escape the confines of his clothes. Nigel’s unsteady hands all over him, struggling to get him out of his pants, it was almost overwhelming. He felt the hot slick pulse out of him again, soiling his clothes just before Nigel groaned from above him and yanked them all the way off, tossing them into the corner of the room. Normally, Adam would've carefully folded his clothes and laid them back in his suitcase, but he didn't have the capacity to care. All that he could think about was how desperately he needed Nigel.

He needed the pressure between his legs, needed Nigel inside of him desperately. The ache between his legs was nearly unbearable, hole clenching and unclenching, a desperate biological need to be taken, to be filled to the brim with Nigel. He wanted - needed - Nigel to push into him, bury himself inside of him, knot him, breed him… He needed it. Needed Nigel to make him scream, needed to be filled with his cum, needed to be bred, needed Nigel. He was desperate for it. He had never been so desperate for anything in his life. 

“Nigel, _please._ ” Adam whined, begging for him. 

Nigel didn't hesitate for a moment, immediately pressing a finger into his throbbing hole. Adam let out a small whine and pushed into his touch, desperate for more. Adam had never felt something quite so intense before, the aching in his body soothing at the intrusion. Adam had never been touched that way, but it felt so good. Nigel pressed a kiss against his lips, hot and frantic and desperate, pushing deep into him. It relieved some of the ache, but he needed more. Adam wrapped his arm tighter around Nigel’s neck, pulling his legs around the alpha’s waist, rocking against his finger. 

“Mmm, Nigel… Please… _More._ ” Adam begged, not pulling away from Nigel’s kiss. 

Nigel immediately obliged, pushing a second finger up into him. Another gush of slick pulsed from him, around Nigel’s fingers. Adam didn't feel too much, aside from feeling full and needy and desperate for more. He moaned loudly, rocking into his touch. He felt so full, so desperate for more. For Nigel’s knot, for Nigel to press into him and fill him up.

He moaned against his alpha’s mouth, rocking against him. He felt Nigel’s erection pressing against his thigh, grinding against him through his jeans. Adam moaned as Nigel moved away from his lips and let his mouth ghost over his skin, over his neck, down to his chest before biting down gently on his nipple. Adam moaned. Felt so good. He felt full, full of his alpha, full of his Nigel. It eased the ache, the need that clouded his mind. 

Then Nigel curled his fingers and rubbed. 

Adam's back arched as he let out a cry. The feeling was more intense than anything he had ever felt before, so intense that he could see galaxies dancing behind his eyelids. Intense and strong and absolutely wonderful. He had always had an academic understanding of the prostate gland. He knew its purpose, knew its location, knew that it oftentimes provided pleasure when stimulated. But he never knew that it could feel so good. He never knew that any of this, being touched by Nigel, possessed and taken by his alpha, could feel so good. 

“Mm, Nigel, you… You feel so good… Please, I need more.” Adam begged, head rolling to the side, hardly even capable of forming coherent thought. 

Nigel pulled his fingers almost all the way out before starting to push in a third, but Adam wrapped a hand around his arm before he did. “No… I’m ready. I need you… I need all of you… Please, Nigel.” He begged. 

For a fleeting moment, Nigel thought he actually had died and somehow made it to heaven because nothing earthly could ever felt this incredible. His boy’s whimpers and moans composed a sinful melody more divine than any ol’ crooner back in the day. He wanted to draw out every single sound he could from the boy just so he could revel in the pleasure that was Adam’s siren song. He knew it was going to be almost impossible to keep his hands off of his beloved after this whole ordeal was over. He was hopelessly addicted to Adam fucking Raki.

“Fuck– okay, angel, I’m gonna give you what you need.” He said as he fumbled blindly with his own trousers. God, he needed to be deep inside his boy before he could shatter into a million little pieces. With absolutely no grace or patience left in the alpha, Nigel all but tore the denim from his legs before tossing his pants and boxers over his shoulder.

The feeling of his fingers swallowed by his omega’s desperate little hole was a harbinger of what was yet to come, and Nigel was almost positive this experience was going to be his nirvana. He was never one to believe in divine spirits or celestial beings, but Adam, his gorgeous omega, was enough to make him reconsider. His boy was the higher power, his religion, and Nigel was beatific to kneel at the feet of his omega at any given time.

Taking is straining cock in hand, Nigel gave himself a few strokes before lining himself up with his angel’s twitching hole. He looked to Adam’s face for any sign of hesitation, any sign of panic or second-thoughts. Finding none, he pushed in to the hilt with one long thrust. And with that, Nigel was a gonner.

Nothing could have ever prepared him for the complete and utter euphoria of filling his boy. He found heaven, nirvana, and every other place of enlightenment and elation in existence.

The jaw-dropping pressure of his boy wrapped around him forced him to stop and take a deep breath, not wanting this to end before it got started.

“You okay, baby?” His voice was a wreck, and he was certain he didn’t look much better, but he needed to be sure his omega was alright.

Adam’s eyes drifted closed as he clenched around his alpha, filled to the brim. In a moment, he would need Nigel to start moving, thrust into him as deep and as hard as he possibly could. His hormone-clouded mind would be begging for Nigel to knot him, to breed him. He would beg to be filled with Nigel’s cum, would be pushed to the point of groveling to be filled with his pups. His heart hammered in his chest, ears ringing, muscles clenching around Nigel… He was… _Excited._ He was horrible at putting feelings into words, but he knew this feeling, despite it being unfamiliar. _Excited._

But, lying beneath him, legs wrapped around Nigel’s waist, the alpha buried deep inside of him, chests heaving and sweat pouring and full of need, he had a moment of full clarity. He could feel every inch of Nigel’s penis - cock; Nigel always insisted it be called cock, since penis felt too clinical - buried deep inside of him, knot grinding against his prostate. He could feel the alpha breathing heavily against his neck, teeth nibbling at his skin. He could feel his own hot slick seeping around Nigel. The overpowering need fell away for just a moment, and even through the fog, it was all okay. It was _wonderful._

Adam had been so horrified that he might one day lose his Nigel, the alpha that he had fallen so in love with. Being unpresented, he didn't think that anyone could love him. Sterile and broken, different, defective. But Nigel… Nigel had always cared about him. Nigel had stayed with him despite the fact that he was different, despite the Aspergers, despite being unpresented. Or perhaps he didn't love him in spite of those things. Maybe he didn't love him in spite of them, or because of them. Maybe he just loved him; every part, without picking and choosing and discriminating. Maybe Nigel just loved _him._

And now… Well, now Adam could show him the same love. Now Adam could give Nigel what he needed. And Nigel could give him what he needed. Adam’s heat complimenting Nigel’s rut, giving them both what they needed, like the most beautiful form of symbiosis. 

Adam wasn't scared anymore. He didn't think himself lesser than Nigel, didn't think about how Nigel might deserve better than what Adam could offer. He didn't care about his insecurities anymore and melted into Nigel’s touch, his lover buried deep inside of him, unmoving, waiting for the okay to move. In his moment of clarity, he knew this one thing. He knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that he didn't only need it like food and water and oxygen. He wanted it. He wanted Nigel in the same way that he wanted the stars. And, holding Nigel, he was _happy._

“Yes. Yes, I'm okay.” Adam breathed. “It feels… Feels so good, Nigel.” 

Nigel breathed against his neck, letting out a small, happy sigh. Something between a laugh and a moan. He could feel Nigel growing restless, still settled in at the hilt, not yet moving, waiting. Adam knew that once he began thrusting into him, brutal and fast and hard, he would be unable to stop. He knew Nigel well enough to know that he would never risk hurting him. Nigel wasn't going to move unless Adam told him too. And as primal need took him again, he needed the alpha to move as badly as Nigel needed it. 

“Nigel… You need to start moving. I need to feel you move. I… Please. Please, Nigel, I… I want you to fill me up. Want you to breed me… Want you to knot me… Mmm, please Nigel, just… Just move, please, I need you to move.” Adam begged, slick leaking from him with every word, stomach flipping at the thought, devolving back into primal need, desperate and animalistic. 

The growl that rumbled through the alpha’s chest teetered off into a strangled moan at his boy’s words. He was no longer lucid, now completely overtaken by his most primal urges. Wrapping his arms around his angel, Nigel nuzzled against his omega’s throat as he pulled out of the breathtaking heat around him before ramming back deeper than before. He set a brutal pace, thrusts deep and rough as he mouthed at the skin of the other’s neck.

“So good baby, so fucking good... You’re mine, angel. My omega. Gonna fill you up, baby; gonna make your belly swell with my pups.” Each word tumbled from his lips with a growl against Adam’s neck. 

Nigel never gave much thought to having kids, never thought he would have a life that would involve a mate, much less children. But _Adam_ , he’d do anything for Adam, give him anything and everything he could ever want. He didn’t care where they had no children or twelve children, as long as Adam was by his side and happy. 

“My omega… My sweet, gorgeous, perfect fucking omega…” Distantly, he registered his barely-coherent babbling, but although he was so far gone, he knew that he meant every word. He loved him, oh god did he love his Adam. Nigel knew from the moment he laid eyes on the boy that he was gone on him, and would be so for the rest of his days. 

The concoction of Adam’s whimpers and moans, his kiss-swollen lips and filthy words, and the way his greedy hole clenched around him _so perfectly_ , was already sending Nigel dangerously close to the edge. His boy was fucking made for this.

Adam let out something between a whine and a moan, rocking back into Nigel’s pounding, brutal, and utterly satisfying thrusts. Had he had his wits about him, he may have felt more grateful for this fact. Unsynced cycles could be dangerous at times. If the alpha went into a rut and the omega was not in heat, the alpha could become too rough and, without the copious amounts of extra lubrication, risked hurting the omega. And on the other hand, if the omega went into heat before an alpha’s rut, the alpha would be unable to thrust fast enough, hard enough, to soothe the ache. 

But he didn't have the capacity to care, didn't have the capacity to be grateful. His mind just ran in circles around the same few words, all of them sounding pathetic and hopelessly needy. He'd tried his hardest to adjust, to at least seem like he could take care of himself. And he knew, once the fog lifted, he'd feel ashamed for stooping so low, for begging, for being so desperate. 

Or perhaps he wouldn't. 

Perhaps being dependent on another person wasn't so bad. Adam had never wanted to open himself before, always wanted to be closed off, never liking the vulnerability that came with loving another human being. But maybe Nigel had changed that. Maybe being fully dependent on another person wasn't so bad if that other person was dependent on you at the same time. They needed each other like oxygen. 

Adam let out a loud whine as Nigel continued to thrust furiously, though it seemed to be getting harder for him to move. His knot was swelling inside of Adam, making it more and more difficult to pull in and out. Soon, it would catch and Nigel would come deep inside of him, and they would be linked until his knot deflated. Those would be the crucial minutes that decided whether or not Adam would bring Nigel’s children into the world this time. 

The logical side of his brain, now as clouded as the rest, would've screamed at him to stop, to push Nigel away while he still could, to get another hotel room and lock the door, to just masturbate until his heat ended. The logical side knew that if he had children, they would likely have Asperger's syndrome like him, come into the world afraid and alone. The world would become a stage, constantly being told to act like a neurotypical, constantly being forced into a mold of which they could not comfortably fit. Not to mention everything else. Nine months of his body changing itself to host another life, followed by hours of excruciating pain. After that, babies came with all sorts of textures and smells and sounds that he would never be able to handle. 

But still, full of lust and desperation and love for the alpha, his alpha, he wanted nothing more. Nothing more than to give his Nigel children, nothing more than to mate and breed with this man. With his alpha. The idea of Nigel coming deep inside of him, of a swollen belly, full of Nigel's pups and blooming with life… The very thought of it made his stomach flip. 

He felt his limbs begin to tremble and his heart race even faster. He could feel a tension roiling in this gut and a tightening in his cock. Signs that orgasm was approaching. He had an understanding of the human body, despite never having had sex before. But he knew one thing in the haze, at least. He was getting close, so close… 

“Nigel…” He moaned, knot grinding against his prostate. “I'm so close… I'm gonna come… Mmm, Nigel...”

As his eyes threatened to roll back into his skull from the overwhelming sensation of muscles contracting so beautifully around his knot, Nigel fought tooth and nail to keep his gaze centered on his boy in the throes of pleasure. Pleasure that he, the alpha, was providing his beautiful omega. He never understood the basic instinct to protect and gratify that mated alphas seemed to possess. Now, even without the bond, Nigel could finally feel it for himself, finally feel the urge to do anything in his power to protect and care for his omega.

He wondered if the feeling would heighten when they bonded.

 _When._ He didn’t even know if Adam wanted to be mated to him; Nigel hardly thought he deserved such a benison. He wished dearly that his boy would want him, would accept him.

His hormone-crazed brain seemed to decide, without his say-so, that he would just come right out and ask. Throw all his cards on the table. If he wasn’t in such a stupor, he would’ve winced at his careless split-second decision. 

“Adam, baby, I- _fuck_... I won’t do anything you- _uh_ , you don’t want me to do. I’ll bond if you want to and I won’t if you don’t want to.” He would’ve been proud at his ability to speak coherently if all of his brain power wasn’t going towards stringing syllables together in the correct order. 

“Adam, angel, _jesus_ \- you’re my fuckin everything.” He meant it; he meant all of it. 

This incredible boy owned his heart and soul even if he didn’t know or want it. He belonged at Adam’s side, his arms around the lithe figure. There were so many things he wanted to say to convey just how besotted he was with this man in a way Adam could best understand. But at the same time, it was impossible to express how he felt; there were not words in existence that could describe the deep pull in his chest every time he saw his angel, or the ache in his heart when they were apart, or the somersaults his stomach does every time Adam blushes. Love couldn’t cover a fraction of the intense passion he feels for his omega. 

He was on the edge, all but toeing the line as he staved of his orgasm for just a few more moments. If they were to bond, it would be best to bite down during the omega’s climax; the pain and pleasure both potent enough to meld together into a singular sensation of ecstasy.

His head was spinning, not knowing if it was wise to make such an important decision whilst drowning in hormones. But despite their primeval cravings, they knew how they felt. The question is if that was enough.

Adam clutched at his alpha, holding onto him so tightly that he could no longer differentiate between where Nigel ended and Adam began. The idea of bonding with Nigel left him moaning, whimpering, heart fluttering in his ribcage. He pulled his alpha closer, arms tensing around him, refusing to ever let him go. 

Adam couldn't imagine _not_ bonding with Nigel. His alpha had become everything to him in the past 7 months. He had become part of his routine, become like part of him. Nigel had become so much to him. Nigel’s scarred hands felt natural around his smaller ones, the spaces between his fingers being where Adam’s fit perfectly. His hand was always there to hold, through anxiety and meltdowns and days when he didn't want to move, through the good and the bad. Their lips fit perfectly together, almost like puzzle pieces. And now, Adam had finally presented at the touch of his rutting alpha, going into heat _because_ of his Nigel. Adam didn't believe in fate or destiny, had always been a man of science, but for a moment, he believed. They'd been made for each other, made for this. 

It was an astronomical decision, one that normally would've taken him weeks to decide on. But in that moment, orgasm coming fast, so close to that epitome of pleasure, the point of pure ecstasy, free of logic and reason and routine and _thought_ , he knew what he wanted. He knew what he needed. _Nigel._

“Nigel… I love you… Always loved you… Please… Nigel, I'm yours. Always been yours… Please, Nigel, _take me._ ” He begged. He wanted so desperately for Nigel to take him, to own him. _No_ , own wasn't the right word. It was mutual, both of them taking each other, Adam belonging to Nigel and Nigel belonging to Adam. 

An inhuman growl reverberated through Nigel and into the side of Adam’s neck. Adam wanted him. Wanted Nigel to be a part of him and vise versa. He knew that their mutual adoration was not just empty, hormone-induced praises that would dissipate when the fog cleared, no, this was pure, unadulterated love that they shared both with hormones and without. His Adam had him at hello and he knew that the feeling of intense enamor would never falter, only grow with time.

Nigel redoubled his efforts with a second wave of energy coursing through him. He tilted his hips to an angle that plowed into his boy’s prostate on each thrust. He wanted so badly to watch his Adam come undone, but there would be plenty of time for that later. For now, he would be satisfied with feeling the waves of pleasure tear through his omega’s body as they bonded. 

“Adam, baby- _fuck…_ I love you so fucking much, angel. Gonna take such good care of my omega.” He promised. Angling his head to mouth directly over Adam’s mating gland, he knew it was only a matter of seconds until they were both coming undone. His thrusts were growing erratic as he relentlessly pounded deep into his boy, ready to sink his teeth in when the moment came.

“You’re mine, Adam. And I'm yours. Always and fucking forever.” A mutual possession.

Nigel delivered one more brutal thrust into him, and with that, Adam was gone. Penis - cock - trapped between their bellies, rubbed and truly stimulated for the first time, getting more and more friction with each stuttering-yet-powerful thrust of Nigel’s hips. Had his mind not been clouded with hormones and desperate, paramount, unyielding need, Nigel’s words may have brought him to the point of tears. Not tears of anxiety and overwhelmed senses like when he had a meltdown, nor tears of raw sorrow and misery like when he watched his father die. No, they may have brought him to tears of joy, of pure, unadulterated happiness. Tears that rarely glazed his eyes. 

There would be plenty of time for tears later, in the time between orgasm and devolution back into this need. Perhaps Adam would bury himself in Nigel’s chest and just hold his mate, tell him how much he loved and needed him in his precious moments of true clarity before his heat took him over again. 

But until then, his words just pushed him closer and closer to the edge, to a point where he couldn't pull back if he tried. Not that he wanted to. He'd never experienced something so wonderful; his own slick leaking over Nigel’s knot, the alpha - _his_ alpha - mouthing at the previously-unused mating gland on his neck, on the verge of bonding to him, to stay by his side until death do they part. Adam wished for the moment to never end. 

It was something simple as Nigel exhaling against his ear that finally pushed him over. 

White, half-watery semen spurted violently from his cock, smearing all over both of them, bellies and chests covered in it. The texture, Adam knew, would soon become unbearable. There were textures that he couldn't take, and he knew that the sterile semen - _his_ semen - would soon become irritating. But he didn't care. He didn't have the capacity to care as he let out a choked sound, something between a whine and a moan. Muscles contracting, toes curling, fingernails digging into Nigel’s skin with the pleasure. Barely a second into Adam’s orgasm, Nigel bit into the omega’s skin, claiming him. Bonding them together. 

“Alpha...” Adam whined through shaking limbs and clouded thoughts, hardly able to control himself through the beautiful symphony of pleasure and pain. 

Adam smiled when he felt his lover’s knot catch inside of him, through clenching muscles and whispered praises, smiling as he heard his alpha’s growls devolve into something of a whine.

Nigel could feel the bond solidifying, sending hot, tingling pulses down his spine. He whimpered around the patch of skin, overwhelmed by the sensation associated with being mated to his beloved. _His_ omega. The mark would seal up, heal, but never completely; Adam would forever don the mark of their link. Nigel would let his boy mark him, if he wanted; he would be honored to bear the scar that flaunted their mutual attachment. He would tell Adam that if he could think, could speak. His brain might as well have taken a vacation for the dismal amount of functionality it currently possessed.

It was almost as if every single muscle in his boy’s body was wrapped around his knot. He could no longer thrust in and out of the omega, only undulate deeper into his leaking hole. It was only seconds after Adam’s orgasm that the alpha reached his climax. He could feel his load deeply filling his omega as he ground his hips through his orgasm. The sound he released was inhuman, an indiscernible combination of a possessive growl and an overstimulated whine.

“Oh, _god- Adam… fuck, futu-i… atât de bine, dragostea mea._ ” It was a heaven he could never have imagined. Nigel never wanted this feeling to end. This mind-blowing, jaw-dropping, heart-clenching sensation was more potent and addictive than than any narcotic the criminal poisoned himself with. His omega marked and clenching around his knot, filled to the brim with his seed; it was a breathtaking high.

Once knotted together, it could take anywhere from 15 minutes to an hour for the alpha’s knot to deflate. Until then, they’d be tied together. During this time, the omega’s belly can become slightly swollen and engorged with the semen plugged inside. Many claimed that lying on their sides, pressed against each other, was the most comfortable position when knotted like that. However, Adam hoped that Nigel would collapse over top of him, pin him down and hold him, sort of like Adam’s weighted blanket. Then, there was a small window of time of clarity before the need came again. Adam would have to clean the blood from his mark, maybe bandage it to prevent infection or further damage. But Adam wanted to be able to see it, wanted to be able to run his fingers over it. He'd have to decide later. And then, the cycle would start again. Adam’s heat would begin again with his hollow ache and unbearable need to be filled. Within an hour and a half, they would be right back here again, mindlessly needy for each other, and Adam couldn't truthfully say that he wasn't looking forward to it. 

But until then, blood singing through his veins, pulsing and throbbing through him, he cared about nothing else. Adam’s mind didn't always work in solid constructs, in words. Sometimes, he just _felt_. Felt strongly and deeply, though unable to express or show or even put a word on what he was feeling. Other times, he thought in pictures, in flashes. That was how he was thinking then. 

He was thinking about what it must look like, knotted together. He was thinking about the color of Nigel’s semen, spilling out of him and splashing up into Adam, plugged inside for higher chance of conception. He was thinking about the way his blood must look, dripping down his neck. He was thinking about the way it might be to look down over his swollen belly someday - hopefully someday _soon_ \- and see it blooming and teeming with life. The last thought alone made his stomach flip. 

Adam had never wanted kids. He didn't think that he could have them anyways, and even if he could, the threat of passing on his Asperger's would've torn him apart. The idea of it had always been terrifying, the idea of bringing a child into this world, only to let it suffer through meltdowns and rejection and all the pain that mental disabilities could bring… He would've sworn off on children. 

But then he presented. His heat started and Nigel became his mate. And through the hormones and raging emotions, this primal need to reproduce, his mind changed. Maybe his mind would change again when this was over, when his heat ended and the hormones stopped overwhelming his brain. But right then, he didn’t care. It was all that he wanted. For Nigel. For both of them. 

Some part of it went beyond just primal, animalistic need brought on by his heat. Maybe there was a longing for the way that Nigel might look at him, full of his children. Maybe there was longing for family, a family that he had never really had before, growing up without a mom or siblings. Maybe he just wanted to bring someone into the world who was part of him and part of Nigel. Maybe it was just a deep-rooted desire that he had pushed down into the pits of him. Or maybe Nigel had somehow simply rooted the desire in him.

His limbs inevitably failing him after the pulses of his climax ran through him, Nigel collapsed onto his boy, enveloping him in his arms. The fog was slowly starting to clear bit by bit, he was now lucid enough to have a train of thought other than _fuckmatebreed._ He mouthed over the fresh bite, lapping at the wound to clean it of the sanguine that flowed freely from each puncture. 

Being tied wasn’t an unpleasant experience by any means, Nigel just wished he could get a better look at his omega, kiss every inch of porcelain skin in adoration. He would be able to do so soon enough. For now, he was content with being pressed flush against his Adam.

During his past ruts, his inflated knot would last an average of fifteen to twenty minutes, but considering the excess amount of hormones pulsing through him from bonding with his beloved, Nigel wasn’t entirely sure about the exact duration of their tie. Though he would be happy to have his boy in his arms for all eternity, Adam was not fond of certain textures, and the sweat and come trapped between them wasn’t exactly the most pleasant of feelings. 

“You alright, baby? Comfortable? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” The alpha had a good feeling he didn’t judging by how utterly blissed out his omega was, but he couldn’t help wanting to be sure.

Adam let out a small, contented sigh, nodding slightly. He wasn't quite ready to speak again yet. He couldn't string the syllables together to form words just yet. At that point, his thoughts were beyond words, nothing more than just _feeling_. He didn't know how to put those emotions, those sensations, into something that the rest of the world could understand. He wanted to tell Nigel that what he felt was as far from pain as he could possibly get. He wanted to tell his alpha that he was more than just comfortable. He was at an ease that he had never felt before. 

He couldn't will his vocal chords to move, couldn't translate the feelings into coherent words just yet, so instead, he just pressed his lips against the damp, pink skin of Nigel’s neck, salty with sweat. Chests heaving, hearts hammering in time with one another, it was as close to heaven as Adam Raki had ever been, or ever would be. Heaven was most likely just a religious construct built by ancient civilizations, and there was no evidence beyond anecdotes from people who had been resuscitated, and even then, that white light may just be all of the chemicals in the brain firing at once as it begins to shut down, though there isn't even scientific proof for that, and it was just Adam’s theory. But even if heaven wasn't a real place (which it probably wasn't), Adam felt like he was touching it. Heaven enveloped him, cradling every inch of him, buried deep inside of him. Nigel was the only heaven that Adam needed. 

Adam had always been hypersensitive to stimulus. Touch, hearing, and smell were the three of his senses that often left him overwhelmed, the most sensitive of the five main senses. Normally, it left him overwhelmed, too overtaken to function properly. But right then, it made the experience more wonderful. He could feel every inch of Nigel’s knot inside of him, filling him to his brim. Nigel’s tongue and lips suckled lightly at the bite on his neck, careful not to hurt him; if anything, it felt raw, vulnerable, but not painful. Nigel’s tongue over the puncture wounds felt nice. His alpha’s heavy, slowing breathing rang like music in his ear, hot and soft against his skin. He didn't like the texture of the semen caught between them, but he was able to push it away enough, firstly out of necessity because of his inability to leave Nigel’s grasp, and secondly because he wanted to stay. 

Adam inhaled slowly into Nigel’s neck, breathing in his scent. Strong and sharp, like pine. Like _Nigel._ He pressed his lips against his skin again, pressing down with his ankles against Nigel’s back, trying to pull him even closer as another wave of his lover’s orgasm pulsed into him, filling him ever fuller, though Adam felt like there was less of it this time. Adam sighed with the sensation. 

“My alpha…” Adam whispered, that being all that he could manage to get out. 

His heart nearly lurched out of his chest at the words, immediately understanding that his boy was safe, sound, and more than accepting of their newly-formed bond. 

Nigel knew that this was the reason he was alive, for his omega, his Adam. Whatever his angel would ask of him, he would provide. Wherever his beloved wanted to do or go, he would be there right by his side through everything. Adam became the very air he breathed, the blood pumping through his veins. This intelligent, beautiful, perfect man was his. Nigel didn’t know what he did to be this lucky, to have his once-black heart turned to scarlet once again, to belong to someone as magnificent as Adam Raki.

After a few more minutes of basking in the after-glow of their emotional mating, Nigel felt his knot begin to deflate, easing some of the pressure off both men. 

Nigel pulled back just enough to face his mate, placing gentle pecks across his face. 

“My gorgeous, fucking perfect omega.” He purred.

It was only a matter of time until they were lost in the throes of their primal mania once again, and Nigel wanted to savor every moment of lucidity to shower his boy in the tender affection he truly deserved. Both men had seen hardships, and they more than deserved some good after all they’ve been through. 

It took precisely 26 minutes and 17 seconds for Nigel’s knot to deflate enough to pull away. He moved slowly, careful not to hurt him. The pressure inside of him, the warmth of his alpha between his legs, was sorely missed, but he knew that there would be more soon enough, and that he needed to enjoy the few minutes of lucidity that he had left. 

Nigel pulled away, hovering over top of him but skin no longer touching. The air around him suddenly felt like ice, and he wanted nothing more than to pull him back down, but he refrained. He suddenly felt how dirty he was, the texture making him squirm, feeling disgusting, but he tried not to show it. He watched as Nigel climbed off of the bed and walked across the room on shaky legs. Adam smiled softly, distracted by the masterpiece that was his Nigel, muscled and toned, yet brought to weakness through his rut, through sex. Sex with Adam. Adam had brought the alpha to shaky limbs and racing heart. The thought made the omega smile. 

Nigel disappeared into the bathroom for a few moments, and Adam heard the sink run for a minute. When he came back out, the semen was cleaned from his chest and stomach. In his hand, a damp towel hung limp. Nigel sat down on the bed next to Adam, who was still lying flat on the bed, unable to move just yet. Nigel pressed the wet rag over his chest, running it slowly over his filthy skin. 

“Nigel, you don't have to-” Adam protested quietly. Nigel just held a finger up, telling him to hush as he cleaned the cum off of him. Adam sighed softly at the touch, the relief of being clean again. “It's pointless… I'm going to succumb to my heat again, or you'll start rutting, and it will only be a few minutes before we’re both dirty again. You don't have to…” 

Nigel placed a chaste kiss on the other’s lips, assuaging his incessant fretting.

“But it will make you feel a bit more comfortable. Let me take care of you, my love.” He cooed. 

Pulling his boy into his lap, the alpha couldn't help mouthing over his lover’s newly-marked neck. Nigel had always been possessive by nature, but with Adam, the sense of obligation and adoration, the urge to protect and care for, was stronger than humanly possible. And Nigel loved it. This was his purpose, Adam was his purpose. This meek, adorable boy with his space and sweaters had stolen the criminal's heart and ran with it. And instead of chasing after him to get it back, Nigel was running just to catch the angel for himself.

“Do you know…” He began, nuzzling beneath the other’s jaw line. “...Just how fucking gorgeous you are?”

He pulled his boy into his chest, already dreading the thought of an inch of space between them. He knew that in just moments they would be as close as physically possible, but Nigel’s possessive nature was screaming at him to keep his beloved close. It was almost as if his angel would vanish into thin air if he let him out of his arms.

His hold on Adam tightened at the thought of losing his omega, burying his head into the other’s neck to be sure he wouldn't disappear. “My darling boy, promise you’ll never fucking leave me?” 

Adam smiled and pulled himself closer into Nigel, wrapping his legs around the alpha’s waist. In the course of maybe an hour, Adam’s life had completely changed. The man of careful calculation, the man of logic, the man who constantly questioned and weighed the pros and cons before any decision or change, had just given everything away at the graze of the alpha’s fingertips. He'd thrown his caution out the window and surrendered himself to the man that he loved. He had presented as omega, had given away his virginity, bonded with the criminal that he'd known for mere months, could be carrying his child… 

Adam regretted nothing. 

He felt free from the bars of his mental prison for the first time as he clung to Nigel, holding him as tightly as possible, refusing to let go. So long had he melted into routine, succumbed to his anxieties, did nothing out of spontaneity. But now, the one time when he couldn't plan or control, the one time that he was free of his worries and anxieties and routines… He was happier than he had ever been in his life. Routines were good, routines were needed… But Nigel and spontaneity and sex and mating and _this…_ This was better. 

“I promise…” Adam vowed. “I’ll never leave you.”


End file.
